Touch
by Sincerely-Vixen
Summary: Touch was all they needed, all they knew, all they wanted and all that mattered. Sometimes words just aren’t enough… and sometimes touch is. InuXKag.


Touch

One-Shot

Rating: M – For language and sexual situations.

Summary: Touch was all they needed, all they knew, all they wanted and all that mattered. Sometimes words just aren't enough… and sometimes touch is. InuXKag.

Special Thanks: Well, my wonderful Editor, of course!

* * *

Touch

It had been years since he last saw her. Since she walked out of his life; out of his heart. But yet, here she was, four years later and still as beautiful as the day she had walked away. His heart melted, just a little bit, with pain as he saw her scanning the room for someone or something.

The pain was fresh. It seared through his heart and left a sting worse then the flames of a fire. He looked down into his black coffee, staring back at his reflection. Should he talk to her? Should he call her name? Should he ask her why she walked out on him all those years ago?

He was confused. He didn't know what to do. InuYasha Takahashi hated being confused, even more then being irritated. Mostly because being confused led him to being irritated. He gripped the handle of his coffee mug tightly, drowning out the noises of conversation and clanks of cups around him, trying to focus on the newspaper that lay on the coffee table in front of him.

He shut his eyes, closing the golden orbs away from the world. He couldn't think, couldn't breath. When had he felt this way?

Oh right. That night four years ago.

"InuYasha? InuYasha Takahashi?" InuYasha cursed every God he knew for not giving him enough time to think as he opened his eyes and stared into the sapphire blues of the very person he most didn't want to see.

Kagome Higurashi.

Looking into her clear blue eyes, he could tell that she was surprised. So surprised she had said his name. When Kagome was younger, she had a bad habit of saying things out loud when she was surprised.

When she was twelve, her substitute teacher said he was impressed with her ability to learn quickly, in rebuttal, Kagome had tilted her head and said,

"_What? You thought I was stupid?"_

She wasn't one for tact until later on in life. And even then, she usually said whatever was on her mind. InuYasha managed a small smile, trying to make sure she knew he was alright without her.

But that was a lie. Even after all those years, he still opened his eyes in the middle of the night, alone, staring at the empty space where she used to lay and he would whisper her name before falling into a dreamless slumber. But he could still at least try to lie.

"Hey there… it's been a while." Even as the words flowed in such a nonchalant manner, his heart was frantically beating against his ribcage. She gave a small smile back, her black wavy hair longer than he remembered, still flowing effortlessly down her back. His fingers itched to run through her locks again, but he resisted.

"Yeah. It has…" She smiled just a bit more, her blue eyes glowing with happiness. Those were the same eyes that her tears fell from that night. InuYasha sat back a bit, shifting uncomfortably in his chair as she stood next to him. After a few awkward moments, InuYasha got up, picking his news paper and gulping the last of his coffee down. The liquid burned his throat, but he welcomed the pain.

"I have to get going to work…" Even if he never saw her again after this, he would be fine. Seeing her only reminded him of everything he lost. It was time to leave and hope to everything he knew to never see her smiling face ever again.

As he started walking past her, smelling the scent that was hers alone, he felt his heart tighten and tried to walk faster, only now, her soft, small hand was holding his wrist. He turned and looked at her, his gold eyes no doubt boring into hers.

"Wait…" Her voice was soft. Just as he remembered. She was still shorter then him, coming just under his chin. He smiled inwardly at that. Whenever he held her, she would fit perfectly into his arms; he'd rest his chin on her head and they'd stand that way forever.

But that was a long time ago.

"Yeah…?" He knew he was being rude. But another moment alone with her would make him want to beg on his hands and knees for her to be with him again. Even after all these years, he knew one thing.

He was in love with Kagome Higurashi, and nothing could ever change that.

She was silent, merely looking at her lightly tanned hand resting over his darker tanned wrist. She finally moved, picking up an unused napkin from his table and digging for a pen in her bag. She bent down and wrote a number on the napkin, handing it to him, she whispered,

"Call me soon." And then she was gone.

InuYasha stood, staring down at the innocent white napkin clutched in his hand as people walked by, conversation flowed left and right, drinks being served and smiles being smiled.

And then, he put the napkin in his pocket and walked out.

* * *

Four days. Four days since he saw the very person who tore him in two at the coffee shop just around the corner from his house. Four days since she handed him a small napkin with seven numbers written on it in blue pen. He stared down at the rumpled napkin now and the phone in his right hand.

Should he call her? What if she didn't pick up? Was she single? Was this an attempt to get back together? Could he handle being back with her? Would she leave again?

He gave an aggravated sigh before he started dialling the seven numbers, he waited with calculated breaths as two rings echoed from the receiver and then, suddenly, a voice was heard. Her voice.

"Hello?" He stilled. Should he say anything?

Wait… yeah, he probably should.

"Uh… hey… it's me." Me. InuYasha. The man you broke in two and left wondering what the hell happened.

"InuYasha… I didn't think you'd call…" Her voice was uneasy. She was nervous. His grip tightened on the phone. Why was _she _nervous? Was she nervous because she was trying to figure out how to say sorry?

"I didn't think I would either." His reply was cold. He could practically see her wincing at the sudden jab. He waited for her to take a breath and speak again.

"I need to talk to you - could you meet me somewhere?" He was definitely surprised. He stared blankly at the coffee table. Maybe… maybe now he could get the answers for the questions he had always wanted to ask.

"Yeah. Why don't you come over? My address is…"

* * *

Waiting was the worst. Not knowing when was like confusion and confusion led to irritation. So, on InuYasha's list, waiting was probably third. He paced back and forth in front of his door, staring at the floor and trying to wrap his mind around everything. In one day, his whole life had turned around.

His normal routine was altered, just because he decided to get some coffee before work. And there she was. He growled and clenched his fists.

He would get his answers and then move on. That was all.

The doorbell rang. InuYasha's body tensed and his heart picked up its pace as his hand shakily reached for the doorknob. He took a deep breath and opened it, revealing…

The mailman.

What the hell.

"Hey there, Mr. Takahashi, how's your day goin'?'

In response to the attempt at small talk, InuYasha glared hard at him, grabbing the mail from his extended hand and slamming the door in his face. Not even ten seconds later the door bell was rung again. InuYasha threw his mail at the couch and swung the door open.

"Listen bucko, my day was fine, now if you could just fuc—Kagome?" InuYasha raised his black eyebrow in shock. Kagome blinked and tilted her head cutely. His heart melted at that. An old habit. He let a warm smile grace his lips, a smile only reserved for Kagome.

"Hey… did I come at the wrong time?" She asked, glancing at the small silver watch on her wrist.

He shook his head and smiled, stepping back and letting her in. She had been to his house millions of times. She knew it like the back of her hand, and it seemed as if he hadn't changed it much.

It was still furnished simply, only the necessities, as in a couch, a coffee table, a TV stand and maybe a few other things here and there. She smiled as she looked around, a frown marring her face as she saw that the old silver frame of them smiling back at their Graduation was still there, but placed in the back, nearly covered by other pictures.

InuYasha shifted behind her.

"You want… anything to drink?" Kagome shook her head and sat down on the couch, patting the seat next to her. InuYasha grunted a bit and sat down next to her, staring at the blank TV. They sat like that for a while, neither saying anything. The only sounds were their breathing.

Finally InuYasha asked what he had wanted to ask since four years ago.

"Why'd you leave." It came out like a demand. He wanted to know. He wanted to let her go. He wanted to know why he wasn't good enough for her to have stayed.

"Why didn't you stop me?" Her reply was innocent. Soft.

Rage grew in his heart. He sat upright and turned to her, clenching his fists as he looked into her eyes.

"I can't just fucking make you love me, Kagome! I couldn't force you to stay! I couldn't fucking make you be with me forever." His voice was strained, as if he was holding back. Kagome bite her tongue. She shouldn't be angry. She should understand. She did, after all, leave without any explanation.

They sat, staring at each other, InuYasha's eyes bearing sorrow and anger but mostly love. Kagome felt tears stinging at her eyes as she looked at his broken soul. Had she really broken him? Had she hurt the one person she promised to never hurt?

"Why… Fuck, Kagome, just tell me why you left me so I can move on!" His voice had faded from strained to drained. She looked back into his eyes and nearly died. Unshed tears rimmed his eyes as he sat back; closing them he took a breath and opened them again, his sorrow showing clearly.

"Please… just let me move on…" She waited a few moments, silence blanketing over them before she finally said anything.

"I couldn't…I was scared of becoming too close…I just…" She hadn't run away, she had just accepted a university that was out of town. She was just scared that they would fall apart one day, and she thought it was better to break the ties now rather then later. But she had been wrong. So wrong. Not a day went by where she hadn't wondered how he was doing.

* * *

"_I…I think we should break up." InuYasha stopped dead in his tracks. His hand holding hers loosened. His silver hair blowing in the cold wind around them. She waited until he turned around, shock in his eyes, his graduation gown following the wind._

"…_What?" She looked away, not being able to take the heartbreaking expression in his eyes. _

_It was so sudden, wasn't it? Three solid years of nothing but love and here she was, breaking up with him. Why? Because she was terrified of how much she loved him. She was scared of loving him. _

_And what if they grew up and got married? What if they figured out they didn't really love each other when it was too late? She couldn't take that. She couldn't take knowing InuYasha would fall out of love with her._

_So she decided to leave instead._

"_I think we should break up." And then… she turned and walked away. Her eyes letting the floodgate of tears loose. She waited for him to yell at her, to tell her to come back… but she was met with the silence of the cool breeze. When she had walked away that day on their high school Graduation, she had broken herself._

_

* * *

_

She didn't know what to say. She couldn't find the words to express her sorrow. So, she did the one thing she had wanted to since Graduation. She kissed him.

She felt him still for a second before his arms wrapped themselves around her waist, pulling her flush against his warm, hard body. Her hands ran through his silver locks, as his ran through her black ones. Lips pressed against each other, shuddered breaths, whispered moans and bodies melding as one.

Sometimes words weren't enough, and sometimes touch was.

She moaned as his lips ran down her neck. Over her pulse, over her collarbone, and just over her heart. She felt him pick her up, walking with quick steps to his bedroom. She felt the bed beneath her, felt his warmth above her.

His lips attacked her neck, her shirt was gone, and replaced by wandering hands. He felt her shudder beneath him, heard a broken version of his name pass her lips. His hands covered hers; his clothes were off and now, so were hers.

Panting breathes mingled, bodies fit perfectly together.

He stared into her eyes, and she stared back. Words weren't enough now.

The press of her lips to his heart told him that she was sorry for ever leaving and the press of his lips to hers told her that he was sorry for not stopping her.

And then, they were one.

* * *

He opened his eyes, knowing that the empty spot would be taunting him again, but was surprised to see the soft face of a sleeping Kagome. Memories of the night before flooded his senses as he reached over and pulled her tightly to his own equally naked body. He heard her sigh happily and ran his hand along her arm, relishing in pure touch.

There were no words to describe the pain he felt when she had left him, and there were no words to describe the love he felt when she looked at him, apologized and told him she had been scared. She told him she would never leave and he finally believed her. They were meant to be no matter how you looked at it. They were true love.

He had found his answers, she had found her way back home and they had found love in the simplest, yet purest form.

Touch was all they needed, all they knew, all they wanted and all that mattered.

-

--

---

----

---

--

-

A/N: "My time to hold your heart has come and passed." – Anonymous.

Take care,

Vixen


End file.
